Hakuro
' ' Hakuro Hakuro is by yoshihiro takahashi Ginga Nagareboshi Gin When Gin and Ben traveled around to gather dogs, they didn't have time to get to Hakuro of Kitami (Hokkaido), so Hakuro came by himself. When he meets Gin and Ben, he at first mistakes them for not being members of Riki's pack, but Ben soon makes it clear they are the good guys. Hakuro tells Ben that since they never came to Hokkaido, Hakuro and his pack decided to come by themselves. Ben pays Hakuro his respect by lowering his head in front of his pack. Hakuro joins the pack and they set off for the final battle against Akakabuto. Hakurō also goes under the name "brown bear slayer" which he indeed proves to be against Akakabuto's soldiers. Prequel to GOJ/GNY' ' In prequel to GOJ/GNY, Hakuro and Kurotora became a couple. We even learn that Hakuro has a daughter named Haka. We also meet Bayonetta, his rival and her mate Yuki. He sees the birth of his pups, all male save one. ginga ocean james When he, Kurotora and Bill were out hunting they find James who was also hunting. Hakuro and James get into a bad fight over a pigeon but Kurotora and Bill stop the fight and sends James on his way much to a very cross Hakuro giving him a bad mood. When James, Mora, Mozart and Smoke arrived with the Mutsu generals and Sara, Hakuro spotted him again. Still feeling angry about their fight, Hakuro is about to attack James again when John and Gin arrived on the scene. James mistook John and Gin as Jim and Alice(as they looked identical to them). Hakuro was shocked and said nothing. Later that night, Hakuro overheard John and Gin's meeting with Mora and Mozart about why James called them "his parents'. Hakuro became very sorry for James as he reminded him of his missing son Tony. After this hakuro and James become freind's,and soon this becomes a father and son relationship. When Sniper and his army attacked Hakuro evacuated some of the dogs to safety. James, Mora and Mozart were reunited with their real parents with Yukina's army. Hakuro spots his rival Kyoushiro who defeated and humiliated him when they first battled but has to put the rematch on hold and team up to find more dogs to attack Sniper's army. They eventuall settled their differences when Saria had almost been killed by a ghost. 'GDW:AU (bart12345's version):'in this story which is based on the events of Ginga Densetsu Weed but different. Gin and John had became a couple but some of the Ohu solders returned home: Hakuro and Kurotora went back to Hokkaido. Bill and Chutora, Shikoku and Great, Jaguar and Moss, Mutsu with the Mutsu generals. Minazuki was ill so Akame comes along (another reason for his going to Mutsu was to be with Kisaragi as they were both mates). Trivia: Hakuro has black fur in the manga but has light brown fur in the anime. Why the animators at toei made his fur brown is a mystery. Category:Ginga Ocean James chatacters Category:Official Characters Category:Dogs Category:Males